The Sound Of My Name
by JMMW
Summary: My first Gilmore Girls fic in honor of my fellow posters at the TWOP, thanks ya'll!


The Sound of My Name 

Author: Jett Wall

Rating: PG-13

Written for my fellow poster and L/L lovers over at Television Without Pity because sometimes it's all in how you say the name.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, all characters are property of the powers that be at Warner Brothers.

It's the many ways my name plays along his tongue that always gets me. 

Never shorten, always each syllable pronounced in his clear, strong voice.****

Sometimes he pushes it out through clinched teeth in irritation **_"Lor...e…lai."_**

Okay, it's more than sometimes. It's actually quite often. Especially since he swears I'm the curse that's visited upon his adult life as penance for some childhood transgression.

Curse? Who…little old moi? What am I…Moses to his Pharaoh? I can't be Pharaoh my head is way too big to pull off the bald style plus what would I do with all my lovely hair doohickeys? I remind him if I weren't around who would keep him on his toes, his mind sharp, his reflexes, well reflexing? Kirk? Taylor? Nicole?

I don't think so Bucko!

I'm also a huge fan of the chuckle snorted, half hearted reprimanding _"**Lorelai"**_ when he pretends not to see that I am the Queen of Dirty, the Empress of Caustic Wit, the Holy Highness of Highbrow Humor and that there are no other challengers to my throne. It's so cool that he gets me that I don't have to explain the joke. That, my friends, pretty much blows chunks if you have to break down the punch line. Course there's also the added perk of that killer smile of his and that twinkle in those incredible blue eyes of his.

**_"Damn it Lorelai!"_** That there's the vein popping, red faced, barely contained explosive variation of my name when even I know I have gone too far. This is usually followed by him stalking off before I stick out my quivering bottom lip and let my eyes cloud up with unshed tears. I don't know why his saying my name in anger hurts me more than anyone else. Possibly it's because I know I have hurt him first and I can't handle the fact that I caused him pain.

**_"Awww…Lorelai don't…"_** he'll say when he realizes that my tears are real or that I just need to have a shoulder to lean on while I proceed to make myself butt ugly by sobbing all over his shirt.

Like I said no one says my name quite the way he does and I can't imagine my life without hearing his voice. I don't know if I could pick a favorite way he says it if I had to choose one. Although I could do with a few less **_"Damn it Lorelai!" _**I guess I'll have to work on those though since I am the cause for most of them. Still if I had to pick I would have to go with…

**_"Lorelai…come back to bed." _**He says as he watches me do the "_I forgot how cold the floor is when you are naked and shoeless"_ dance.

Taking a flying leap I land none too gracefully on top of him only to hear his grunt of pain **_"Jeez…Crazy Lady…what are you trying to do maim me for life?"_**

  


"Au contraire my little bed warmer…" I say wriggling against him, trying to suck all the heat from his body and grab all the blankets in one fell swoop..

"Little?" raising one eyebrow ala Mr. Spock, which is kind of scary yet sexy all at the same time. All right, all right I admit to being a closet Trek lover as long as the _Trekkie_ is the one now holding me in his arms.

"Did I say little?" as I proceed to cover his face with kisses. "What I meant was my huge, hot, hunk of handsome snuggle bunny who just loves me to pieces." I finish this sentence off with a long lick from chin to brow, which never fails to get a shiver from him. Not sure if it's because it excites him or the fact that he finds it slightly weird and gross to have his face licked.

**_"Lor...e…lai…"_** he sighs "Is there ever going to come a day when you won't feel the need to call me by cutesy names? Promise me you won't ever slip in public especially around Taylor because I can't be held responsible for what I'd do to you in the heat of passion."

"Ohhhhh…dirty" I purr. Yep I purr. I am official one of those girly-women whose guy makes them purr and _I like it!_

**_"Lorelai..."_** Ah there's another of my favorites, sexy and threatening. "I swear I know only one way to shut you up and that's to suck the words right out of your mouth."

He's right, that is the only way and he does it so well that before long I am just a puddle of well loved satisfaction ready to drift off to Sleepyland.

Pulling me closer against his warm, beautiful and naked body he whispers…

_"I love you Lorelai..."_

Oh yeah, that's it. That's the one I love the best.


End file.
